


And I~ thank you!

by saccharineflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pageant boy Jongin, Slow Burn, pageant AU
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineflower/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Kung saan tinitingala ni Kyungsoo ang bawat tinatapakan ni Jongin..At kung saan hinahalintulad ni Jongin ang mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa alapaap.





	1. Chapter 1

Araw ng biyernes, bente minutos bago mag-alauna ng tanghali.

 

Maingay na nagdadadaldal si Baekhyun sa assistant niyang si Joy.

 

"Paki abot naman 'yung blower!"

 

"Napakakupad naman ng isdang 'to!"

 

"'yung pinatong kong gown sa table, kung puwede pakikuha! Salamat in advance!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun habang abala sa pagi-ikot ng hair strands ni Soojung sa pangkulot na hindi alam ni Jongin kung saan nakuha ni Baekhyun ang mga lumang gamit na 'yun.

 

"Bakit naman kasi 'di ka gumamit ng plantsa sa buhok, tanga mo talaga tita," sigaw ni Joy mula sa loob ng kuwarto kung saan nakalagay ang mga gown. Nakasimangot ang assistant paglabas ng kuwarto, dala ang apat na gown. Aasarin sana ni Jongin si Joy pero naalala niyang gusto pala nito sumali ng sagala, pero mas inintindi ni Baekhyun ang bayad ng mga magpapamake up at aarkila ng gown kaysa payagan sumali si ang pinsan. 'Para may pangbili ka ng sarili mong make-up, hindi yung nakikisalo libag mo sa 'kin!' ang sabi ni Baekhyun nang magreklamo si Joy bago pa ang araw ng Flores de Mayo.

 

"Pagkatapos ko ayusan 'tong si Soojung, ikaw na sunod ah? Jongin?"

 

Hindi sumagot ang binata.

 

"Jongin? Next ka na ha?"

 

Wala pa ring sagot.

 

"Okey! Salamat sa atensyon!"

 

Saka lang tumingin si Jongin kay Baekhyun nang kalabitin siya ni Joy.

 

"Ano?"

 

Umirap si Baekhyun kasabay ng pagnguso nito sa kabilang parte ng bahay, kung saan merong sofa, at kung saan din nag-aayos ng isa pang magsasagala si Heechul; and boss ni Baekhyun.

 

Pero hindi si Heechul ang tinitingnan ni Jongin. Hindi din si Joohyun, na inaayusan ng naturang make-up artist. Pero sa assistant nito.

 

"'Wag mo nga tinititigan si Kyungsoo!" malakas na sabi ni Baekhyun na ikinatingin ni Kyungsoo sa gawi nila. Agad naman siyang yumuko at hinampas si Baekhyun sa hita.

 

Malakas ang pagtawa ni Baekhyun, at nang-aasar ang ngiti ni Soojung sa kanya. Kung puwede niya lang hampasin si Soojung ngayon, gagawin niya. Nagbelat pa sa kanya ang dalaga na lalong ikinaasar ni Jongin. Kung dati, nagagawa niya pang isumbong ang pinsan sa pang-aasar, hindi ngayon. Malalaki na sila. May mga crushes na sila. Katulad nga ni Jongin. Parang kahapon lang, hindi pa siya binata.

 

Nakita niyang bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa pag aasikaso kay Joohyun, marahan na pinupunasan ng kung anuman ang magandang dalaga sa balikat. Ramdam ni Jongin ang pamumula ng mga pisngi niya nang tumawa si Kyungsoo sa mga joke ni Chanyeol, ang partner ni Joohyun sa sagala.

 

Hinintay na lamang ni Jongin matapos ang pag aayos kay Soojung. Pero sa dahil wala siyang ginagawa, lumakbay na naman ang isip niya nang una silang magkita...

 

 

_Ninenerbiyos siya ng araw na iyon. Paulit ulit ang paglingon niya, kaliwa't kanan at ang pag angat baba ng katawan niya dahil sa sobrang nerbiyos at hindi niya na makontrol ang katawan sa pagpisag pisag. Kamuntik pa siyang may matamaan dahil sa ginagawa niyang pag taas baba ng mga kamay._

 

_Naalala niya nang lumibot ang mga mata niya sa lugar, mainit na backstage at mga binatang katulad niya, kumikinang na mga balat dahil sa pekeng kayumanggian ng balat gawa ng make up. Bawat isang contestant, dalawa o higit pa ang nag aayos. Kita niya ang paulit ulit na pag iling ng mga stylist, ang mga bulong na "hindi bagay", "mukha kang pandak dito", "mukhang luma"._

 

_Buntong hininga na lamang ang nagawa ni Jongin. Nakita niya si Sehun, matalik niyang kaibigan, na papalapit sa kanya._

 

_"Grabe talaga naman si Jongin, sobrang effortless!" rinig niyang sabi nito na may kasamang tawa. Umiling si Jongin sa tinuran  kaibigan na may kasamang ngiti sa mga labi._

 

_"Balita ko sumali din kapatid mo ah?" sabi ni Sehun nang makaupo ito sa tabi niya._

 

_"Kahapon siya sumali. Sa school nila. Nanalo kapatid ko, pards!" sabi naman niya na may halong pagyayabang. Dahil nga naman sa tatlong taon sa highschool ng kapatid niyang si Mingyu, sunud sunod ang paghakot nito ng trophy at korona, dala ng magkahalong katalinuhan at syempre, ang guwapo nitong mukha._

 

_"Kailangan mo ba sabihin sa 'kin?" sabi ni Sehun, ngunit walang kagat sa tono nito. Mapagbiro pa rin._

 

_"Siyempre proud ako! Kaya gusto ko din manalo ngayon. Sorry, pards," sabi niya at malakas ang pagtawa niya nang sikuhin siya ng kaibigan sa tagiliran._

 

_"Sehun!"_

 

_Parehas silang napalingon nang may marinig silang tumawag sa pangalan ng binata. At kasabay nito ang bahagyang paglaki ng mga mata ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa lalaking ito._

 

_"Kanina ka pa hinahanap, 'yung isusuot mo ready na!" sabi ng lalaki, ang boses nito ay mas mababa, mas malaki kaysa kay Jongin. Tipong puwede lumaban sa boses ni Chanyeol._

 

_Humarap si Sehun sa kanya at dahil sa tagal nilang pagkakaibigan, nahinuha na agad ni Sehun ang ibig sabihin sa likod ng 'di matinag na pagtitig ni Jongin._

 

_"Ay, nga pala! Kyungsoo, si Jongin," pakilala ni Sehun habang nakalahad ang palad sa harap ni Jongin. "Jongin, si Kyungsoo. Assistant ni Heechul"._

 

_Yumuko ang lalaki sa harap niya at agad naman siyang yumuko din at bumati. Hindi nakaligtas sa mga mata niya ang matamis na ngiti nito._

 

_Nagkapalitan ng pagpapakilala at mga ngiti, at alam ni Jongin na hindi puwedeng walang ibig sabihin ang biglang kasiyahan niya._

 

_Nuong gabing iyon, umani si Jongin ng trophy at korona, Mr. Photogenic at Mr. Catwalk, at ang titulong Mr. Calamba 2015._

 

_Tatlong taon na ang lumipas. Taon taon pa rin ang pagsali niya sa mga pageant._

 

_Pero hindi niya maikakaila na ang pinaka-rason niya ay makita ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo na tumitingin sa kanya. Mga panakaw na tingin at ang pagpalakpak ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing nakatayo siya sa entablado. At ang paghiyaw ni Kyungsoo mula sa crowd dahil sa mga malaman na sagot ni Jongin sa mga tanong mula sa judges. At ang halos paiyak nang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa dagat ng mga taong sumisigaw ng pangalan niya at ang malakas na tili ni Baekhyun nang sinagot niya ang isang sensitibong tanong._

 

_"Anong gagawin mo kung magkagusto ka man sa isang lalaki?"_

 

_Walang pagbati, wala din ang tradisyong "Maganda gabi sa inyong lahat, ako nga pala si Jongin Kim" at wala ding preno ang pagsagot niya._

 

_"Wala akong problema kung magkagusto man ako sa kapwa ko lalaki. Ang problema e kung gusto ba 'ko," malakas ang sigawan at hiyawan ng mga tao. Mataas din ang excitement na naramdaman ni Jongin ng gabing 'yon. Pero lahat ay nawala, ang excitement na napalitan ng pagsikip ng dibdib niya sa lakas ng pagtibok dito nang makita niya si Kyungsoo sa crowd. Ang mga mata nito ay nakatitig kay Jongin. Na para bang isang bathala si Jongin sa taas ng entablado at si Kyungsoo, isa niyang tagasubaybay, tagahanga._

 

_"Hindi ko sinasabi 'to para lang sa awareness. Sa acceptance. Sa pangkalawakang pagtanggap sa lgbt community. Dahil tingin ko, hindi naman nila kailangan ng espesyal na trato. Ang kailangan nila, normalcy. Ang kailangan lang namin ay tratuhin ninyo kami nang normal. At ako, magmamahal ako hindi lang dahil sa deserve nila maappreciate. Pero magmamahal ako dahil totoo ang nararamdaman ko. Tatanggapin ko. Tatanggapin ko nang walang halong pag iisip kung tatanggapin ko ba dahil "bakla" ako. O "bakla" siya. Iisipin ko kung tatanggapin ko ba dahil handa ako magmahal. O handa siya magmahal. Wala akong nakikitang problema sa kasarian. At ako, umaasa ako na sana, lahat tayo ganu'n din. Sana lahat tayo, hindi na dumaan sa pagtanggap sa sarili o pagtanggap sa same gender relationship. Thank you."_

 

_At tinanggap niya ang korona at trophy sa harap ng naluluhang si Kyungsoo mula sa crowd._

 

 

\---

 

 

"Gago, pagod na 'ko," angal ni Sehun kasabay ng mga harurot ng motor at jeep sa gilid ng daan. Nangangamoy okoy na siya kung saan sila nakiupo ni Jongin kanina lang.

 

"Malapit na oh," sabi ni Jongin. Inayos niya ang dalang folder at envelope sa kaliwang kamay. Abala naman ang kanan niyang kamay sa pagpunas ng tumatagaktak niyang pawis.

 

"Sabi ko naman kasi dapat nag-sidecar nalang tayo eh,"

 

Hindi pinansin ni Jongin si Sehun nang makita niya na ang linya ng mga tricycle sa gilid ng elementary school malapit sa uni. Tinapik niya sa balikat si Sehun. Isang napakalaking bagay dahil nakapaglakad si Sehun sa likod ng isang libong katamaran nito. Nauna nang lumapit si Jongin sa naglalako ng calamares.

 

"Limang calamares nga, boss," sabi ni Jongin habang kumukuha ng stick sa lalagyan, 1.5 litro ng coca cola bottle na hinati sa gitna dahil mapamaraan si kuya ninyong Tonyo. Nag-abot si Jongin ng kinse pesos. Napakamot sa ulo si Tonyo.

 

"Ay, Jing, kwatro na isang piraso pala. Masyadong mahal ang seafoodz ngayon," sabi ni kuya Tonyo.

 

Narinig ni Jongin ang isang babae na nagrereklamo sa tinaas ng presyo ng calamares. Gusto din sana magtanong at magpasaring ni Jongin. Pero kanina pang umaga si Tonyo sa pwesto niya. Alas otso nang pumasok siya ng unibersidad at ngayong alas tres ng hapon, nandito pa rin si Kuya Tonyo. Walang iba kundi paghanga ang naramdaman ni Jongin sa payat na lalaki.

 

"Sige, kuya tons. Dagdagan ko nalang mamaya. Teka lang," sabi ni Jongin habang naghihintay ng bagong pritong pusit. Sakto namang bumalik si Sehun na may iniinom nang buko juice.

 

"Grabe, yung limang pisong buko juice parang kasing dami lang ng limang pisong taho," reklamo na naman ni Sehun habang ngumunguya ng laman ng buko. Natawa si Jongin sa sinabi ng kaibigan lalo pa sa mukha nito.

 

"Akin na pala yung sukli ko kanina sa jeep," natatawang sabi ni Jongin. Pabulong bulong naman si Sehun habang kumukuha ng barya sa bulsa ng pantalon niya.

 

Pagkabigay ni Sehun ng dalawang limang piso at dalawang piso kay Jongin, inabot na niya ang kulang niyang limang piso kay Kuya Tonyo. Abala siya sa pagtusok ng mga calamares, 'yung mga galamay para sulit ang kwatro pesos nang kamuntikan na siyang maprito sa kumukulong mantika nang hampasin siya ni Sehun sa likod.

 

"Huy! Parang gago naman 'to!" galit na sabi ni Jongin habang inaalis ang kamay ni Sehun sa balikat niya. Lalo namang hinigpitan ni Sehun ang pagkapit sa kanya.

 

"Jing, composed ka lang. Katulad sa catwalk. Chill lang," bulong ni Sehun sa tainga niya. Halos itulak na niya ang kaibigan dahil tunog magnanakaw kung magsalita si Sehun.

 

Sinawsaw na niya sa sukang maraming sibuyas at asukal ang calamares niya nang mapatigil siya sa sinigaw ni Sehun.

 

"Kyungsoo! Baekhyun!" sigaw ni Sehun habang kinakaway ang kamay niyang may hawak pang plastic cup ng ininuman niyang buko juice.

 

Panic attack! Panic attack!

 

Kinalma ni Jongin ang sarili niya. Dahan dahang inalis ang pagkakasawsaw niya ng pinritong pusit na pinalaki ng harina sa masarap na suka ni tonyo. Kasabay ng pag-pagpag niya ng excess vinegar, iwas tulo na rin dahil bagong order sa boardwalk ang tshirt niya. Ngumiti siya nang marinig ang boses ng paborito niyang tao sa sangkatauhan.

 

"Sasakay ba kayong trayk?" tanong ni Kyungsoo habang kumukuha ng stick sa lalagyan. Napailing si Jongin nang tumusok si Kyungsoo ng gitnang parte ng pusit. Hindi masaya kung hindi galamay. Abala naman si Baekhyun sa pagtype sa cellphone. Rinig ang takatak ng pagtype ni Baekhyun pati ang nakasimangot na mukha nito. Tinapik ni Sehun si Baekhyun sa balikat.

 

"'wag ka mag-cellphone dito. 'lam mo namang talamak mga secondhand seller dito," sabi ni Sehun habang nakangiti. Nakasimangot na tinago ni Baekhyun ang iPhone niya.

 

"Masarap yung maraming sibuyas," sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na ikinangiti ni Jongin. Pagkatapos magbayad, sabay sabay na silang pumunta sa pila ng mga tricycle. Paunahan naman ang mga tricycle driver sa pagtawag sa kanila. Pero dahil inis si Sehun sa ginawang stunt ni Gardo kahapon nang nagharurot ito at inunahan ang isang jeep na halos ikaputok ng ulo ni Sehun, taas noong iniwasan ni Sehun ang driver. Natatawang sumunod si Jongin habang dahan dahan namang naglalakad si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun.

 

"Mga babae, bilisan n'yo!" sigaw ni Sehun. Kinagat at sinubo ni Baekhyun ang natitirang calamares sa stick niya bago niya hinagis sa lalaki ang stick. Napabunghalit na rin ng tawa si Kyungsoo. Halos mahulog ang puso ni Jongin nang takpan ni Kyungsoo ng yellow folder ang mukha niya habang tumatawa.

 

'Kalma lang, kalma lang,' bulong ni Jongin sa sarili.

 

"Kuya, luwag naman ng trycicle mo," bati ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa loob. Mayabang na tumawa ang driver. 

 

"Dito ako sa likod," sabi ni Baekhyun habang paupo sa likod ng mamang driver. Nakaismid namang umupo si sehun sa loob. Naiwan sa labas si Jongin at Kyungsoo.

 

"Una ka na," sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakaturo sa espasyo sa tabi ni Sehun. "Sa maliit nalang ako."

 

Mariing umiling si Jongin. Alam niyang hindi siya magkakasya. Imposible masyado dahil sa laki ng katawan niya pero pilit niya ring pinapaupo si Kyungsoo sa malaking espasyo.

 

"Ikaw na dun sa malaki," sabi niya naman.

 

Pero dahil sa pagmamatigas ni Kyungsoo, at 'di makapaghintay na puwet ni Sehun, umupo si Jongin sa tabi ni Sehun. Sa maliit na upuan naman si Kyungsoo.

 

Nag uusap si Sehun, Baekhyun at Kyungsoo tungkol sa giveaways sa susunod na linggo. Napangiti si Jongin nang maalala ang project niya.

 

"Gusto ni Junmyeon na mamigay ng discount coupon. Marami namang agreed so.." saad ni Baekhyun. Napangiwi naman si Sehun.

 

"Yikes! Wala bang ibang alam department 'nyo? Bakit kasi hindi 'nyo pa pinal'tan si Junmyeon nung election e,"

 

"May pera siya e. Syempre boboto sa kan'ya mga students, 'no?" Sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

Hindi na sumagot si Sehun pero bumaling naman ang kaibigan sa kanya.

 

"Ikaw, Jongin? Ano pala freebies n'yo next week?" nakangising tanong ni Sehun. Ngani nganing batukan ni Jongin ang kaibigan. Pero pinigilan niya. Ngumiti nalang siya at sinabing "Basta".

 

Nakakunot noo namang nakatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

 

"Baka condom," sabi ni Kyungsoo. Ilang segundo bago napagtanto ni Kyungsoo ang nasabi niya at biglang napatakip ng bibig. Pigil naman sa pagtawa si Sehun. Namumulang umiling si Jongin habang pasimpleng binabangga ng binti niya ang binti ni Sehun.

 

"Hindi! Pero related?" nahihiyang sagot ni Jongin.

 

Marahang natawa si Kyungsoo at tumangu-tango.

 

"Okay," ang tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Natahimik na ang loob ng tricycle habang rinig nila ang pagkanta ni Baekhyun sa labas. Inaasar pa ni Sehun si Baekhyun.

 

"Ang cheap ng music video mo, ah?" natatawang sabi ni Sehun bago umaray. Humarap si Sehun kay Jongin at nakatingin sa hawak ni Jongin na stick.

 

"Jongin, jusko naman! Itapon mo na yan!" nanghuhusgang sabi ni Sehun habang lumalayo sa kanya. Pero masyado nang masikip ang tricycle para umusog. Palihim namang nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa dalawa habang nagtatago ng ngiti sa folder niya.

 

"Mamaya. 'pag may basurahan na," seryosong sagot ni Jongin.

 

Napahawak nalang si Sehun sa ulo habang napapapikit pikit.

 

"Bakit hindi ka tumakbong mayor para malinis naman 'tong lugar natin?"

 

Hindi na sumagot si Jongin.

 

Lihim na sumulyap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nagtago ulit si folder niya.

 

"Hoy bayad n'yo!" sabay sabay na silang nagbigay ng bayad kay Baekhyun.

 

Tumigil ang tricycle sa gilid ng barangay hall.

 

Naunang bumaba si Jongin at Sehun.

 

"Dito na kami," sabi ni Sehun habang inaayos ang bag nya sa likod. Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Naglakad na si Sehun at Jongin, tumawid ng kalsada at nagtuloy nang lumakad sa gilid ng daan. Naglakad na din Kyungsoo at Baekhyun.

 

Naglalakad sila sa gilid, masuyong umiiwas sa mga batang naglalaro. Marahang huminga si Kyungsoo, nakatingin sa mga halaman sa loob ng mga gate ng mga hile-hilerang bahay. Marahan din siyang yumakap sa braso ni Baekhyun. Nawiwirduhan namang lumingon si Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

 

"Hay nako, Kyungsoo. Ano na naman?"

 

Hindi naman nagtatago ng secreto si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Hindi pa sila matagal na magkaibigan. Mga tatlong taon palang mula nang magtrabaho siya kay Heechul bilang assistant ng beteranong make up artist. Unang pagkikita nila ni Baekhyun, hindi ganuon kaganda ang unang impresyon niya sa binata. Madilim ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nang ipakilala siya ni Heechul. Kung dahil ba 'yon sa red and black na eye make up no Baekhyun o dahil walang ngiti si mga labi nito, hindi niya alam. Pero pagkatapos ng ilang beses na pakikipag usap at nang malaman niyang natural na kay Baekhyun ang maging bossy, dahilan para pagkatiwalaan siya ni Heechul sa maraming bagay, ay naging magkaibigan na din sila.

 

Lalo pang tumibay nang mapagalaman ni Baekhyun ang pagtangi ni Kyungsoo sa binatang si Jongin. Na nagsimula nuong piyesta tatlong taon na ang nakalipas. Taong 2015 nang makita ni Kyungsoo ang posibilidad na buhay ang "prince charming" niya sa katauhan ng binatang si Jongin. Ang matalino, maginoo, matipuno, mabait, masayahin, at higit sa lahat, mapagtanggap na si Jongin.

 

Taong 2015 nang unang beses na tumulo ang luha niya dahil sa isang lalaki. Hindi dahil sa sinaktan siya nito. O may iba itong gusto. Pero dahil sa personalidad at kung gaano kalawak ang pang unawa nito. Kung gaano nito alam paano mahalin ang isang tulad niyang bakla. Ayon kay Jongin, isa siyang pansexual. At halos tumalon si Kyungsoo sa tuwa na may "pag asa" siya. Lalo na nang malaman niyang regular customer ito ni Heechul.

 

Ngunit habang tumatagal, lalong nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kalayo si Jongin sa kanya. Ang matalino, mabait, at kagustu-gustong si Jongin.

 

Sa loob ng tatlong taon na pagkakakilala nila, lalo din nataas ang tingin niya sa binata. Sa bawat pageant na sinasalihan nito, buong pusong suportado niya si Jongin. Sa crowd man o likod ng entablado.

 

Dalawang palad na laging magkadikit, mga daliring laging magkaka-kapit, mga matang mariin niyang pinipikit, kasing diin ng pagdarasal niyang manalo si Jongin.

 

At sa tatlong taon, nagbago din ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. Mula sa pagdarasal mula sa likod ng stage hanggang sa paghiyaw mula sa crowd ng mga taong humahanga sa binatang si Jongin. Dahil sa tatlong taon na pagsubaybay ni Kyungsoo, nalaman niyang hindi niya kailangan ang dasal para sa pagkapanalo ni Jongin. Nakukuha ni Jongin ang trophy at mga titulo sa angkin nitong talino, personalidad, at ang mala macheteng katawan nito.

 

Sa tatlong taon din na iyon naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na isang himala kung magkagusto man si Jongin sa kanya. Isang malaking suwerte kung magustuhan man siya ng isang Jongin Kim.

 

Madaming beses, mga araw sa loob ng apat na buwang pagkakakilala niya sa binata, na lungkot at sakit ang nararamdaman niya sa tuwing naaalala niyang malabong magustuhan siya nito.

 

Dahilan para tawagan niya si Baekhyun tatlong taon na rin ang nakararaan, sa apat na buwang magkatrabaho sila sa kamay ni Heechul.

 

Sa edad na 17, unang beses nalasing si Kyungsoo. Unang beses din na nagsabi siya sa ibang tao tungkol sa nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin.

 

Kay Baekhyun niya sinasabi lahat ng mga bagay na tungkol kay Jongin. Buong puso namang nakikinig si Baekhyun. Ganuon din si Baekhyun tungkol sa mga crush nito. Alam din niya ang lihim nitong pagnanasa sa kaibigan ni Jongin na si Sehun.

 

May mga pagkakataon na gusto nang tanggalin ni Baekhyun ang tenga niya tuwing magsasalita si Kyungsoo tungkol kay Jongin.

 

At hindi iba ang araw na ito.

 

"Sobrang dreamy talaga niya.." mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Napatingin naman si Baekhyun na may kasamang pagkamangha kay Kyungsoo.

 

"Dahil lang ayaw magtapon ng basura sa daan?!" napapailing niyang tanong sa kaibigan. Tumingin naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya, halata niya ang malungkot nitong mga mata.

 

"Hindi lahat ng tao, ganun.. Sobrang disiplinado n'ya pero hindi s'ya boring kasama," malungkot na saad ni Kyungsoo. "Sobrang crush ko s'ya, Baek.."

 

Napapailing nalang si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa balikat niya.

 

"Kyungsoo, crush ka rin ni Jongin. Ano ka ba? Sobrang halata n'ya kaya," sabi niya sa kaibigan. Pero parang lalong lumungkot si Kyungsoo. Tahimik na yumuko si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad. Madilaw na ang paligid dahil sa papalapit na pagbaba ng bathalang araw. Sinubukang ngumiti ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

 

"Sigurado akong may chance ka kay Jongin," sabi niya na buo ang boses dahil sa determinasyon at sa pagsubok na i-encourage ang kaibigan. Tumigil sila sa harap ng gate ng bahay ni Baekhyun. Inalis na din ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakahawak sa binata.

 

Humarap si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti. Binuksan na ni Baekhyun ang gate. Pero bago siya pumasok, humarap muna siya kay Kyungsoo.

 

"Sure akong may chance ka!" patuloy niyang pagpapangiti sa kaibigan. Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo, ngunit may bakas ng kalungkutan sa mga labi nito.

 

"'wag mo nga ako bigyan ng false hope!" natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng mahinang paghampas nito sa braso niya. Nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo at naglakad papuntang bahay nito, na pitong bahay lang ang layo sa kanila.

 

Nakatitig si Baekhyun sa kaibigan habang naglalakad ito palayo. Napapangiti siya habang umiiling.

 

"Hay, Kyungsoo.. Kung alam mo lang.." bulong ni Baekhyun habang papasok ng gate.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Ang pagiging feminist ay hindi pagtaliwas sa mga lalaki! Ito ay pagtangkilik sa pagkakaroon ng karapatan ng mga babae!" malakas na alingawngaw ng boses sa puting mikropono. Napaurong ng kaunti si Jongin dahil katabi niya lang si Jongdae, ang natatangi niyang assistant para sa proyektong ito.

 

Tirik ang araw at patuloy ang panghihikayat ng bawat club sa mga estudyante na sumali sa kanilang panig. May namimigay ng free condoms, free water, at discount coupon -na nasabi nga ni Baekhyun sa kanila nuong nagkasabay sabay sila sa trayk-, at halo ang tawa at awa ni Jongin nang makitang hindi na maganda ang mood ni Baekhyunna nakaupo sa bench sa kabilang parte ng campus. May hawak na slogan ang binata, slogan na kanina pa tinatawanan ni Jongdae.

 

Hapong umupo si Jongin sa bench na katabi nila ni Jongdae. Nangangalahati na rin ang hawak niyang paraphernalia. Madami na din ang nangakong sasali sa modern art club nila ni Jongdae. Pinapaypay niya ng Erap fan ang naglalagkit niyang leeg nang may lumapit sa kanya, o sa kanila ni Jongdae.

 

May dalang cooler si Kyungsoo na puno ng bottled water. Rich kiddo talaga si Junmyeon at may patubig pa. Agad lumapit si Jongdae sa kanila at maarteng humawak sa balikat ng kadarating lang na binata.

 

"Hay! Kyungsoo! Kapagod! Kaninang nine pa kami ng umaga nangre-recruit ng mga estudante para sa sa club na 'to! Hindi pa ko nag aalmusal!" sumbong ni Jongdae. Natatawang kumuha si Kyungsoo ng bottled water sa dala niyang cooler. Namamawis pa sa lamig ang bote. Nagningning naman ang mga mata ni Jongdae.

 

"Kyungsoo! Hulog ka talaga ng langit!" malakas na sambit ni Jongdae habang kinikiskis sa buong mukha ang malamig na bote. Nandilim sa inggit si Jongin. Init na init na rin siya.

 

Binaba naman ni Kyungsoo ang dalang cooler sa bench na inuupuan ni Jongin. Kinalkal ni Kyungsoo ang mga bote at kumuha ng bottled water sa pinaka ilalim. Sa anggulong ito, kitang kita ni Jongin ang pamamawis ni Kyungsoo. Ang namumula nitong mga pisngi at ang magiliw nitong ngiti sa ilalim ng naninilaw na langit. Mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang tuwalya sa balikat niya. Kaya niya 'to. Kaya niyang pigilan na punasan ang pawis ni Kyungsoo.

 

Kaya niyang pigilan na punasan ang tumutulong pawis ni Kyungsoo mula sa noo hanggang sa namumula nitong baba at leeg.

 

Napawi ang pagtatangi ni Jongin nang ilagay ni Kyungsoo ang bottled water sa tabi niya. Agad niya namang kinuha at binuksan saak uminom. Para lang mapigil niya ang sarili sa pagsasalita ng kung ano man.

 

"Salamat dito ah," sabi niya pagkatapos uminom. Sinarado niya ang bote at nilagay sa batong katabi ng bench. Binaba niya ang cooler ni Kyungsoo sa ground para makaupo naman ang binata. Umupo naman si Kyungsoo sa bench, one foot ang distansya na halos ikainis ni Jongin kung hindi lang siya nahihiya.

 

"Alam mo bang kayo ni Jongdae ang may pinakamagandang freebies?" nakangiting tanong ni Kyungsoo. Napatingin naman si Jongin sa dala niyang bag na ngayon lang niya ulit napansin. Napatingin din siya kay Jongdae na patuloy sa pamimigay ng sanitary napkin.

 

"Napansin ko lang kasi na madalas condom ang pinamimigay, especially kapag Valentine's season. Hindi ba masyadong makalalaki 'yon? I mean, para sa satisfaction ng mga lalaki na hindi sila makakabuntis? Meron din namang contraceptive para sa mga babae pero pills ang gamit nila, diba? Hindi naman kami pwede mamigay ng pills as freebies. Hindi lahat, pwede mag-take ng pills," turan ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa mga taong lumalapit kay Jongdae. Tuloy pa rin ang pag-atungal ng boses ng binata sa microphone. Buong atensyon naman ang pakikinig ni Kyungsoo sa binata. Tumango siya dahil may point naman si Jongin.

 

"Tama ka. Saka hindi naman lahat ng babae, may karelasyong lalaki para magamit nila yung condom," natatawa at namumulang pahayag ni Kyungsoo ng opinyon niya. Nabigla siya sa malakas ng tunog ng palakpak ni Jongin.

 

"Totoo 'yan! Saka 'di ba? Ang kailangan namin na freebies, pangkalahatan para sa mga babae. Hindi para sa kanila ang condom. Maraming tao ang asexual. May mga babaeng asexual. Hindi para sa kanila ang condom. Pero magagamit nila ang napkin," nakangiting sabi ni Jongin. Patuloy naman sa pagnuod si Jongin sa ginagawa ni Jongdae. Halatang enjoy naman ang music major. Napalingon siya nang magsalita si Kyungsoo.

 

"Bakit pala nakaupo ka dito at hindi mo tulungan si Jongdae 'dun?" tanong ni Kyungsoo pero nakangiti naman ito. Napangiwi si Jongin nang maalala ang nangyari kanina.

 

"Dapat lang 'yan. Ako nag-asikaso ng lahat. Sanitary napkins, paraphernalia, ako na din libre sa pagkain. Saka alternate naman kami," pagpapaliwanag niya. Pero kung sa totoo lang, gusto niyang tulungan si Jongdae. Pero pinilit siya nitong magpahinga dahil halatang pagod na si Jongin mula pa kahapon.

 

Mainit pa rin ang paligid. Tirik pa rin ang araw. Kasabay na ng boses ni Jongdae ang maingay na boses ni Baekhyun mula sa kabilang banda ng campus ground. Tuloy rin ang pagpapahinga ni Jongin at Kyungsoo. Paminsan minsan ay may mga lumalapit kay Kyungsoo para sa libreng tubig. Naghihintay na lamang si Jongin ng pagtunog ng bell para makakain na sila. At ng tyansa na mailibre si Kyungsoo ng burger sa malapit na kiosk. Kakit pa inig sabihin nito ay kailangan niya din ilibre si Baekhyun para hindi halata. Napangiti siya sa planong naisip.

 

Pero hindi ibig sabihin n'on na patatahimikin na siya ng mga tao sa buhay niya. Napapitlag siya nang may nakarolyong diyaryong humampas sa ulo niya. Mabilis ang paglingon niya na may kasamang matalim na pagtitig. Hawak niya rin ang batok niya kung saan ramdam niya ang pagguhit ng palo.

 

"Jongin, mah men! Paburger ka naman!" malakas na sigaw ni Sehun sa tenga niya habang nakayakap ang binata sa leeg niya. Inalog alog naman ni Jongin ang katawan para maalis ang pagkakakapit ni Sehun sa leeg niya. Agad siyang tumayo at tumingin sa gawi ni Kyungsoo, na tahimik na nagbabasa ng diyaryong hinampas ni Sehun sa ulo niya. Matalim pa rin ang titig niya nang muli siyang tumingin sa binata. Nakangiti pa rin si Sehun. Ngiting nawala saglit ng mapadako ang paningin kay Kyungsoo, at ngiting bumalik nang tumingin ulit kay Jongin.

 

"Sige na, Jing! Libre ka na jan! Mukhang madami kang nahakot na students para sa club n'yo e! Paselebreyt ka naman kahit Angel's lang!" patuloy na pang-aaya ni Sehun. Naparolyo ng mata si Jongin at napatingin ulit kay Kyungsoo. Saglit din siyang napalingon kay Jongdae na nagaayos na ng microphone at naglalagay ng mga sanitary napkins at paraphernalia sa bag. Tumingin ulit siya kay Sehun. Napapailing nalang siya. Nawala na sa utak niya kung paano niya aayain sumama si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa bagong bukas na kiosk. Baka next time niya na malibre si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun.

 

"Sige na! Hintay lang natin si Jongdae," sabi niya na inaayos na din ang bag. Napatingala si Kyungsoo sa kanila at agad na tumayo.

 

"Aalis na kayo? Babalik na 'ko sa mga kasama ko, baka hinahanap na 'ko e," paalam ni Kyungsoo. Akmang aalis na ito nang magsalita si Sehun.

 

"Aalis ka na? Manlilibre pa naman si Jongin. Isauli mo nalang 'yang cooler saka kayo bumalik ni Baekho dito," nakangiting sabi ni Sehun na may halong pagmamalaki sa boses. Ilang segundo bago napagtanto ni Jongin ang sinabi ng kaibigan. Biglang nanlaki ang mga mata niya at pasimpleng siniko si Sehun. Halata namang nahihiya at hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo. Kaya siniko din ni Sehun si Jongin pabalik.

 

"Ah.. Oo! Pasabi nalang kay Baekhyun. Hintay nalang namin kayo dito," paninigurado ni Jongin. Pasimple naman siyang tumitingin sa gawi ni Sehun.

 

"Okey. Babalik ko lang 'to tapos sabihan ko nalang si Baek," paalam ni Kyungsoo bago umalis. Parehas silang nakatingin habang papalayo ang binata. Rinig na rin ni Jongin ang mga reklamo ni Jongdae habang papalapit sa kanila ang assistant niya. Nang sigurado na siyang malayu-layo na si Kyungsoo, agad niyang hinawakan si Sehun sa collar ng poloshirt nito.

 

"Aray, Jing! Ang kinky mo naman!" malakas na sigaw ni Sehun na ikinalingon ng ibang tao. Lalo pang pinulupot ni Jongin ang collar ni Sehun.

 

"Bakit mo naman ginawa 'yon?!" mariin niyang sabi bago pakawalan ang damit ng binata. Naiiyak namang tiningnan ni Sehun ang damit niya.

 

"Wala na, gusot na!" paninisi ni Sehun. Natatawa naman si Jongdae sa away ng magkaibigan. Tuloy sa pag-ungot si Sehun.

 

"Alam mo naman ako kay Kyungsoo e," dahilan ni Jongin. Napayuko siya at napapikit. Paano kung mapahiya siya mamaya at paano kung may masabing hindi dapat masabi si Sehun? Kabisado na niya ang kaibigan at hindi pwedeng hindi ito makagawa ng ikahihiya niya.

 

"Ano ka ba?! Gags, pagkakataon mo na 'to, Jongin! Ipakita mong pwede mo siyang mabuhay! Ilibre mo ng footlong sa Angel's!" naiinis na sambit ni Sehun habang g ang mga gusot na linya sa collar niya. Umupo naman si Jongdae sa bench at tumango, tanda ng pag sang-ayon nito kay Sehun.

 

"Oo nga naman. Sumagwan ka naman, Jongin. Tatlong taon ka nang namamangka pero 'di ka pa rin nakakarating ng laot," pahayag ni Jongdae. Humawak naman si Sehun sa bibig at nagkunwaring nandidiri sa mga sinabi ni Jongdae. Napansin naman ito ng assistant ni Jongin at agad na hinampas si Sehun sa puwet.

 

"Masyado kang matalinhaga! Sumasakit gums ko sa inyong dalawa!"

 

Sasagot na sana si Jongin nang marinig niya ang boses ni Baekhyun.

 

"Hoy, mga panget! Larga na tayo!" sigaw ni Baekhyun habang nakahawak sa batok ng bumibungisngis na si Kyungsoo. Napatingin naman silang tatlo.

 

Sabay sabay na silang pumunta sa gate ng unibersidad. Iniwan na lang ni Jongdae at Jongin ang mga gamit nila sa guard na tropa ni Jongdae.

 

\---

 

"Isang footlong! Yung hungarian!" sigaw ni Sehun habang nakatingkayad at pilit na sinisilip ang niluluto ng babae.

 

"Tatlong order po ng regular burger saka tatlong footlong," sabi ni Jongin sa babaeng nasa loob ng Angel's shop.

 

"Yung isang footlong po, hungarian," singit ni Sehun. Mukhang tuwang tuwa na hindi magkanda-ugaga ang babae sa pagprito ng mga tinapay at burger.

 

Umupo sila sa upuang bakal ng store. Agad hinugot ni Baekhyun ang cellphone at nag scroll sa instagram at twitter. Pero siya din ang unang nagsalita.

 

"Sehun, sabi pala ni Heechul kung magpapareserve ka para sa pageant next week, magsabi ka na. Kung hindi, hala ka. Si Meng aasikasuhin n'on," pag-imporma ni Baekhyun. Napasimangot naman si Sehun. Hinintay ni Jongin na malunok niya ang iniinom na softdrinks bago magsalita dahil sa pagbanggit ni Baekhyun ng kapatid niya.

 

"Nga pala, Baek. Baka si Mingyu nalang muna 'yung sumali," sabi niya sabay tingin kay Sehun. Hindi niya nakita ang paglingon ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya nakita ang pag aalala sa mukha ni Baekhyun at ang malungkot na ekspresyon ni Kyungsoo. Pilit na nilunok no Sehun ang softdrinks niya sa bibig at ngumiwi dahil sa acid ng iniinom.

 

"Jongin naman! Bakit bigla namang may pag-cancel?! Kung may makakatalo man sa 'kin, gusto ko ikaw 'yon!" maramdaming sabi ni Sehun. Napairap si Baekhyun at natawa naman si Jongdae. Tahimik pa ring nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa usapan.

 

"Akala mo naman laging first place kung magsalita 'tong ulupong na 'to," bulong ni Baekhyun. Agad namang lumapit si Sehun sa haral ng make up artist.

 

"Squeeze me, bitch! Mas maraming may gusto sa 'kin kesa kay Jongin!" pagmamalaki nito. Maang namang napatingala si Baekhyun sa binata.

 

"Marami ding supporters si Alden, kung natatandaan mo," sagot ni Baekhyun. Napabunghalit ng tawa si Jongdae. Pigil naman ni Jongin ang sarili na paluin si Baekhyun.

 

"Huy, wag ka! Platinum album n'on!" natatawa pa ring sabi ni Jongdae. Lumingon naman si Baekhyun at handang makipagbakbakan. Hinanda na ni Jongdae ang sarili niya.

 

"Kung ano man nangyayari sa kan'ya ngayon, utang na loob n'ya kay Maine 'yon! Yung gaga ang nag-ahon sa kan'ya sa kinasasadlakan n'ya!" maingay na pagbwelta ni Baekhyun.

 

"Bakit ba kasi inis na inis ka, ha?!" sabat ni Jongdae. Nakasimangot namang umupo si Sehun sa tabi ng nananahimik na si Kyungsoo.

 

"Nakakainis kasi na ang dami namang mas kayang kumanta kaysa d'yan sa Alden na 'yan pero hindi pinagtutuunan ng pansin kasi hindi sikat! Mas magaling pa si Shantidope!" 

 

Malakas na humiyaw si Sehun at pumalakpak naman si Jongdae.

 

"Shantidope!" Hiyaw ni Jongdae habang inaalog si Jongin sa balikat.

 

Sumabat ang tindera sa katabing karinderya ng Angel's.

 

"Manahimik naman kayo d'yan kung hindi n'yo gusto aldub," sabi ng masungit na tindera. Natatawang pinanuod ni Jongin kung paano hawakan ni Jongdae sa braso si Baekhyun para pigilan itong makipag sagutan sa tindera.

 

Hindi sinasadyang mapadako ang paningin niya kay Kyungsoo na tahimik lang na nakikinig, kung nakikinig man. Pero tahimik ito na medyo ikinabagabag ni Jongin. Nabaling lamang ang pag-iisip niya sa ibang bagay nang kalabitin siya ni Sehun.

 

"Huy, Jing! Yung order natin, ready na!" excited na sabi nito.

 

"202 pesos lahat," sabi ng vendor sa Angel's. Naglabas naman ng tatlong isang daang papel si Jongin at binigay sa babae. Napailing ito at nagtanong.

 

"May dos ka ba?" tanong nito.

 

Si Sehun ang sumagot.

 

"Ay, tiyang! Puro Uno po yan!" mayabang na sagot nito. Siniko ni Jongin ang kaibigan kasabay ng pagtaas ng kilay ni Baekhyun. Napapailing na nag-abot ng dalawang bagong piso si Jongdae. Sinauli naman ng vendor ang isang daan kay Jongin.

 

"Saan na 'yung hungarian dito?" nangunguna pang makipag agawan si Sehun. Binubuklat lahat ng plastic na packaging ng footlong. 

 

"Yung pula 'atang plastic. 'yon lang naman naiiba d'yan," sabi ni Jongdae na kumuha na ng isang burger. Kumuha naman ng isang burger at isang footlong si Baekhyun. Marahan iyang dinikit sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo ang footlong na kinuha niya. Malungkot na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang sandwich sa kaibigan. Hindi ito nakaligtas sa paningin ni Jongin.

 

Naglakad sila papunta sa malapit na 7/11 store para bumili ng softdrinks. Nagbigay ng 100 si Jongin at hinayaang mag-away sina Sehun at Jongdae sa kung anong softdrink ang bibilhin nila.

 

Umupo naman sila sa mga upuan sa labas ng store. Magkatabi sa harap niya sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Tahimik na nag uusap ang dalawang magkaibigan habang busy naman siya makipag staring contest sa pusang nakaupo sa tabi ng halaman sa gilid ng pinto ng 7/11. Napatingin lang siya sa harap niya nang mapunta ang atensyon ng pusa sa harap niya at sinundan ng ulo nito ang pagtayo ni Baekhyun.

 

"Grabe, pati pala pusa, may gusto sa 'kin," malanding sabi ni Baekhyun. Kumaway pa ito sa walang muwang na pusa.

 

"Sa'n ka naman pupunta?" tanong ni Jongin. Nasa pangalawang burger na siya, wala pa rin 'yong dalawang mokong.

 

"Puntahan ko muna 'yung dalawa. Nabibilaukan na 'ko dito e," agad nang lumakad si Baekhyun papuntang pinto ng convenience store. Tahimik na napapasinghot pa sa pagtawa si Jongin nang buksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto, parang hirap na hirap sa pagbukas ng pinto ng 7/11 habang nakausli ang puwet. Narinig din niya ang mahinang tunog ng tawa galing kay Kyungsoo. Nakasimangot man si Kyungsoo, kita niyang natatawa din ito sa kaibigan.

 

Tahimik ang paligid. Na naman. Silang dalawa lang. Na naman. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung dapat ba siyang magsalita o hayaan na lang ang oras na lumipas. Hindi naman awkward ang atmosphere nilang dalawa. Pero masasabi niyang tahimik kahit komportable tingnan si Kyungsoo. Mukhang wala talaga sa panig ni Jongin ang araw na ito.

 

Mahina pero buo at dinig niya ang mga salitang lumabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Hindi ka pala sasali sa pageant next next week?" ang mga salita ni Kyungsoo habang tinutupi nito ang plastic na pinagkainan at nilagay sa loob ng plastic. Umayos ng upo si Kyungsoo at nilagay sa ibabaw ng lamesa ang bag niya.

 

Nag-'hmm' si Jongin at nag isip isip bago sumagot. Ngumiti muna siya sa binata at saka tumingin sa relo niyang dalawang taon na niyang iniingatan.

 

"Birthday kasi ng isa kong aso e. Nasakto sa pageant. Sa limang taon kasi na alaga ko s'ya, lagi ko siyang pinapasiyal kapag birthday n'ya. Para sa 'kin, pwede namang hindi muna ako sumali kasi madami namang pageant ngayon taon. Dalawang beses na din akong nanalo this year. Isang beses lang magbirthday si Jabi sa isang taon," nakangiting paliwanag ni Jongin. Halatang masaya ito sa pagkukwento tungkol sa alaga niyang aso. Napangiti din si Kyungsoo. Hanggang saan ba aabot ang pagiging 'prince charming' at 'lover material' nito dahil pagod na pagod na siya. Sobrang pagod na hingalin si Kyungsoo dahil sa pagtanging nararamdaman niya para sa lalaking ito.

 

"Sobrang mahal mo siguro 'yung pet mo, no?" tanong ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang naoffend si Jongin pero mahina pa rin itong tumawa.

 

"Hindi s'ya pet. Anak ko na s'ya," natatawang sabi ni Jongin at nilabas ang cellphone niya para ipakita ang pictures ng aso niya kay Kyungsoo. Masaya namang tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang mga picture ni Jabi. Medyo nagulat pa si Jongin na alam ni Kyungsoo ang breed ng anak niya. Pinasok na ni Jongin sa bag niya ang cellphone at muling tumingin kay Kyungsoo. Ngumiti siya nang magtama ang mga mata nila. Nahihiyang yumuko si Kyungsoo. Palihim na lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Jongin sa mga labi niya.

 

"Jongin?.."

 

Marahang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin nang marinig niya ang mahinang pagtawag ni Kyungsoo sa pangalan niya. Hindi niya masyadong pinansin ang biglang pagdoble ng kabog ng dibdib niya.

 

"Hm? Bakit?"

 

Halatang medyo nagulat din si Kyungsoo na nabanggit niya ang pangalan ng binata. Humawak pa ito sa ilong na parang magtataas ng salamin pero nakaligtaan 'ata ni Kyungsoo na wala siyang suot na salamin sa mata. Parang naramdaman ni Jongin ang lalong paglaki ng kanyang puso.

 

"Uhm.. Bakit hindi nalang ganito gawin mo? Uhh.. Confident ka bang nananalo ka sa pageant?" maayos at maingat na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Napaisip saglit si Jongin. Magsasabi ba siya ng totoo? Hindi ba iisipin ni Kyungsoo na mayabang siya? Kailangan niya ng safe answer.

 

"Hmm.. Medyo? 80%, mga ganu'n? Bakit mo natanong?"

 

Tumingin muna sa loob ng convenience store si Kyungsoo at napatingin din si Jongin. Busy sa pagkuha ng mga junkfoods ang tatlo. Mukhang naisip naman ni Baekhyun manlibre dahil sa mga bitbit nitong junk foods.

 

"Uhm..," panimula ni Kyungsoo. "Kung sakali man, bakit hindi ka nalang sumali sa pageant para sa aso, I mean- anak mo?" natawa si Jongin nang mukhang nawirduhan si Kyungsoo pagkasabi nito ng 'anak mo'.

 

"Kumbaga, 'yung trophy mo 'yung pinaka magiging gift mo sa kan'ya?" maingat pa ring pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo. Bahagyang namumula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at hindi na alam ni Jongin kung may lugar pa ba sa puso niya ang lumalaking pagtangi niya sa cute na assistant make up artist.

 

"Parang ang ganda lang kasi na passion mo yung pagsali sa mga pageant.. Tapos mareregaluhan mo siya ng trophy sa birthday niya.." lalong namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Abala ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo maglaro sa strap ng bag at alam ni Jongin na baka iniisip ni Kyungsoo na masyado siyang nangingielam. Kaya ginawa niya lang ang dapat.

 

"Mukhang maganda nga 'yang naisip mo," nakangiti niyang sabi. Nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang tumingin ito sa kanya. Ngumiti din si Kyungsoo at nagsabi na naisip niya lang naman.

 

Napasulyap si Jongin sa tatlong kaibigan na papalabas na ng convenience store. At biglang gumana ang utak ni Jongin. Ayaw niya man sanang gawin pero gusto niya malaman kung hanggang saan na ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Kyungsoo. Nasa point na ba sila na pwede na niyang asarin ang binatang assistant make up artist? Bumuka ang bibig niya bago niya pa mapigilan.

 

"Salamat din at mukhang sobrang tiwala ka na mananalo ako," sabi niya na may halong pang aasar na sinundan niya pa ng mapanukso ding kindat.

 

Nanlaki na naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at bumukas-sara ang bibig nito, halatang naghahanap ng salitang sasabihin. Lalo din namula ang mga pisngi nito. Na umabot pa hanggang tenga at leeg. Hindi na nakapagdahilan pa si Kyungsoo dahil saktong lumabas na ang tatlong napakakupad na mga kaibigan nila.

 

Abala si Sehun at Jongdae magsalin ng rootbeer softdrinks sa 12oz. cup ng slurpee at si Baekhyun lang ang lumapit sa kanilang tatlo. Naiwan ang dalawa sa isang table mas malapit sa pinto ng convenience store. At siyempre, si Baekhyun ay hindi si Baekhyun kung hindi siya magpapaka-Baekhyun.

 

Medyo matalim ang mga mata nito na tumitig kay Kyungsoo at Jongin. Pulang pula pa rin si Kyungsoo at natatawa naman si Jongin. Umakto pang aayusin na naman ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang salamin, na wala naman, na lalong ikinalaki ng pagdududa ni Baekhyun.

 

"Bakit namumula ka?" magkahalong panghuhusga at pagdududa ang tono ng boses nito. Umiling si Kyungsoo at bumaling kay Jongin ang matalim na mga mata ni Baekhyun. Nagkibit balikat lang siya.

 

"Ewan. Nauuhaw na 'ko," dahilan niya. Alam niyang lalong ikinaasar ni Baekhyun ang ngisi sa mga labi niya nang umalis siya at lumapit sa dalawang kaibigan na nag aaway pa rin kung kaninong cup ang mas madaming rootbeer.

 

Lumapit naman si Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Napaurong ang nakayukong ulo ni Kyungsoo. 

 

"Ano nangyari? Sinabi mo bang s'ya ang sinisigaw ng pasong tirad?" nanlilisik pa rin ang mga mata ni Baekhyun pero alam ni Kyungsoo na walang kagat sa mga iyon. Umiling lang siya at pumikit. Naalala niya na naman ang kindat ni Jongin sa kanya at paimpit ang nakakaawang tunog ang lumabas mula sa kanya.

 

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Baekhyun.

 

"Mag usap tayo mamaya," sabi ni Baekhyun at dinig ni Kyungsoo ang 'wala kang kawala' sa mga katagang 'yon.


	2. Chapter 2

Malakas ang hampas ng pinto ni Kyungsoo sa pader ng kwarto niya dala ng pabalabag na pagbukas ng kaibigan.

 

"Baekhyun naman!" maarteng hiyaw ni Kyungsoo nang iupo siya ni Baekhyun sa kama niya. Hinawakan niya naman ang kawawang braso sa magandang palad ni Baekhyun.

 

Binaba ni Baekhyun ang dalang paper bag na may lamang Jollibee take outs. Umismid si Kyungsoo dahil sa maingat na pagkilos ni Baekhyun. Baka matapon ang softdrinks, ani nito. Naiintindihan niya 'yon. Dahil kung pupunta ito sa bahay niya, dapat lang na may pasalubong. Pero hindi nya gets ang bag na dala ni Baekhyun, na mas maingat pang nilagay ni Baekhyun sa study table ni Kyungsoo kaysa sa dala nitong pagkain. Sana may take out si Baekhyun na jollyspaghetti.

 

"Gusto kong malaman bakit pulang pula ka kahapon 'nung iwan namin kayo ni Jongin 'don sa labas ng 7/11," mataray pero buo at determinadong sabi ni Baekhyun, na tinapos pa nito sa pagpamaiwang nito sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Napa-ismid na naman si Kyungsoo. 

 

Gusto sana niyang magsalita ng opinyon dahil akala niya titigil na sila bumili sa Jollibee. Naalala niya pa ang pagtapon ni Baekhyun ng mga produktong NutriAsia na nakatambak sa istante ng kusina sa bahay nito. At dahil gagawin niya ang lahat para lang hindi mapag usapan ang naganap kahapon, hinawa din ni Kyungsoo ang nasa isip.

 

"Akala ko ba 'no Jollibee & no NutriAsia product' tayo," sabi niya. Nagtaas ng kilay ang kaibigang bakla at lalong bumaling sa gilid ang bewang nito habang nakapamewang. 'Meme', nasa isip ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Hindi ako nakikipag biruan, Kyungsoo," mataray na turan ng kaibigan. Napasinghap si Kyungsoo at nagkunwaring nabigla sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

"Excuse me? Hindi biro ang ginagawa nila sa workers nila!" sobra man sa pag-arte, totoo pa rin para kay Kyungsoo ang sinabi niya. Pero 'di pa rin patitinag ang kaibigan.

 

"Alam kong hindi biro 'yon, Kyungsoo. Dapat pag-usapan 'yan pero gusto ko muna malaman ano bang nangyari kahapon?"

 

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo. Sa huli, sasabihin pa rin naman niya kay Baekhyun ang nangyari. Padabog niyang kinuha ang bag na dala ni Baekhyun sa table niya.

 

"Wala lang 'yon. Inasar lang n'ya ko na cofident daw akong manalo s'ya," pag amin ni Kyungsoo. Binuksan niya bag. Napangiti nang makita ang mga bagong kahon ng make up.

 

Kinuha niya ang isang kulay fuchsia na kahon ng lipstick. Napapilantik naman ng katawan si Baekhyun nang makita ang hawak ni Kyungsoo. Lumapit naman si Baekhyun sa kama ni Kyungsoo at umupo, marahang sinisipa si Kyungsoo para iabot sa kanya ang dalang pagkain sa paper bag. Nakasimangot na inabot ni Kyungsoo ang fries sa kaibigan.

 

"Uy, maganda 'yang shade na 'yan ni Vice! Mura lang! Though hindi ko ramdam na full matte s'ya pero angganda. 7 out of 10," maarteng sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumakain ng fries, naka-indian sit sa ibabaw ng kama niya. Sinipa naman Kyungsoo ang kaibigan sa tuhod.

 

"'Wag ka magkakalat d'yan! Kakapalit ko lang ng kobre kama ah!" pagalit niyang sabi. Bumalik ang atensyon niya sa iba pang dala ni Baekhyun na make-up.

 

Hawak niya ang Babe in Paradise palette, napapangiwi sa presyo ng anim na shade ng make-up nang magsalita na naman si Baekhyun.

 

"Bakit naman nasabi ni Jongin 'yon?" sabi ni Baekhyun habang ngumunguya ng burger. Napakunot noo si Kyungsoo. Hindi dahil sa tanong pero dahil paano nagkaroon ng burger si Baekhyun. Fries lang naman ang inabot niya. Masyado lang siguro siyang nabaling sa hawak na make up pallete na hindi niya napansing kumikilos na pala ang kaibigan sa kwarto niya.

 

"Ano?"

 

Maarteng lumunok si Baekhyun, kumuha ng coke sa loob ng paper bag at inalis ang takip bago uminom. Napangiwi-ngiwi si Baekhyun at malakas na dumighay. Kumuha siya ng isang yumburger sa paper bag at binato sa gawi ni Kyungsoo. Malungkot namang inalis ni Kyungsoo ang cover ng burger niya at malungkot na kumain.

 

"Sabi ko, bakit nasabi ni Jongin na confident ka na mananalo s'ya!" ulit ni Baekhyun, mas malakas, dahil na rin sa nakadighay na siya.

 

"Tinanong ko kasi s'ya bakit 'di s'ya sasali e. Ta's ayun. Birthday daw kasi ng anak n'ya," mariing magkadikit ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang masabi ang mga salita. Pero hindi siya malungkot. Kung sumali man si Jongin sa pageant next week o hindi, okey lang. Pero aaminin niyang lalong lumala ang pagkagusto niya sa binata nang malaman kung gaano kahalaga ang alaga nitong aso. Napangiti na naman siya.

 

"Meron pa palang lalaki ngayon na anak ang tawag sa aso nila," sabi ni Baekhyun. Napa-singhal si Kyungsoo.

 

"Anak nga tawag mo kay Rolando e," natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Agad na namang linunok ni Baekhyun ang pagkain sa loob ng bibig niya para ipagtanggol ang sarili.

 

"Hello?! Mahal ang bili ko sa corgi ko! Dapat lang s'yang i-baby!" depensa ni Baekhyun. Napailing naman si Kyungsoo. Nakatitig sa malungkot niyang yumburger. Nakasimangot niyang binaba ang kamay na may hawak na burger sa hita at tumitig kay Baekhyun na busy gumawa ng kung ano mang shape gamit ang fries niya. Napakunot noo si Kyungsoo nang maaninag niya ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun.

 

"Bakit hugis ibon?" sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Ibon naman talaga!" sagot ni Baekhyun. Napabunghalit naman si Kyungsoo ng tawa bago niya natakpan ang bibig niya.

 

"Akala ko kasi lawit," natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Halos bumukol na ang dalawang pisngi niya sa mukha niya dahil sa pagpipigil niya ng tawa. Sumimangot si Baekhyun bago kuhaan ng picture ang maniobra niya. Agad namang kumuha si Kyungsoo ng fries sa kumpol na ginawa ni Baekhyun. Abala sila parehas sa pagtawa dahil sa kagaguhan ni Baekhyun. Masaya pang dumudutdot ng fries si Kyungsoo sa tomato catsup nang nanliwanag ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.

 

"Pa'no kaya kung maisip ni Jongin ang ethnic theme, 'no?! Magbabahag s'ya!" natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun na ikinakunot na naman ng gusot nang noo ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Huy, anggaling kaya! Anong nakakatawa 'dun?" medyo inis niyang sabi sa kaibigan. Humiga ito sa tabi niya. Tiningnan niya ang kaibigan na may kasamang disgusto.

 

"Walang mali kung mag-ethnic theme s'ya sa pageant. Medyo usual na rin 'yun, no?! Natatawa lang ako kasi imagine if mag-ethnic theme s'ya tapos ikaw mag-aayos,"

 

Lalong lumakas ang tawa ni Baekhyun nang makita niya kung gaano manlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Agad na naghagilap ng unan si Kyungsoo at hinampas sa kaibigan niya.

 

"Aray! Kyungsoo- gago yung kuko ko sumabit sa zipper!"

 

 

Agad tinigil ni Kyungsoo ang paghampas ng unan kay Baekhyun, na iniinspeksyon ang maganda niyang daliri. Linagay ni Baekhyun ang kawawang kamay sa dibdib.

 

"Ikaw kasi e! Saka ikaw naman mag-aayos sa kan'ya," sabi ni Kyungsoo. Medyo dismayado ang tono niya sa mga huling salita. Umupo si Baekhyun at kumuha ng isang kahon ng mango pie.

 

"Buang! Syempre, si Sehun aayusan ko, no?!" natatawa pa ring sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumakagat ng mango pie. Agad namang kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain kay Baekhyun para kumagat din.

 

"Pero sabi n'ya hindi daw s'ya sasali e," malungkot na namang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nagpupunas ng daliri sa brown tissue ng Jollibee. Napabuntong hininga siya nang makitang tahimik na nagcecellphone si Baekhyun. Ilang segundo bago i-lock ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya at linagay ito sa ibabaw ng study table ni Kyungsoo, sa tabi ng bag niya.

 

"Malay mo. Baka magbago isip n'ya. Saka mas exciting kung sasali si Jongin ngayon! Balita ko sasali kasi si Daniel e! Crushie ko yon!" sabi ng kaibigan na may kasama pang hampas. Napatawa nalang din si Kyungsoo sa hagikgik ng kaibigan.

 

"Sana nga sumali s'ya.. Sa stage kasi ng mga pageant, dun ko nakikita yung Jongin na confident about sa sarili n'ya.." tahimik na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Sumulyap siya sa kaibigan at napangiti nang makita niyang umaayos ng pagkaka-higa si Baekhyun para mas malinaw niyang marinig at makita si Kyungsoo na nakaupo pa rin. Napairap nalang siya na may kasamang ngiti nang humiga si Baekhyun sa isa niyang hita.

 

"Dito nalang ako hihiga. Baka kasi maiyak ka e. Ako na sasalo ng luha ng baby," nakangusong sabi ni Baekhyun. Nakangiti pa rin si Kyungsoo.

 

"Alam mo 'yun.." pagpapatuloy ni Kyungsoo. "Tipong.. Sa stage mo s'ya makikitang confident at totoo. Hindi sa hindi s'ya totoo kapag usual na araw lang. Pero sa pageant kasi.. Sa pageant mo makikita na sobrang ganda 'nya?" napatawa nang mahina si Kyungsoo. Yumuko siya at nakitang nakangiti si Baekhyun sa kaniya. Nakuha naman ni Kyungsoo na gusto ni Baekhyun na ipagpatuloy niya ang 'Jongin appreciation day'.

 

"Kapag nasa stage s'ya, alam n'ya yung ginagawa n'ya. Makikita mong gusto n'ya kung gaano s'ya kagusto ng mga tao.. Makikita mong alam n'yang hindi s'ya perpekto. Hindi s'ya entitled.. Makikita mong hindi n'ya finoforce sa mga tao kung ano man mga nasa isip n'ya.. Kung ano man mindset n'ya. Pero makikita mong kaya n'ya tumayo sa lahat ng sinasabi n'ya. And that's him. S'ya 'yun.. Hindi n'ya ipapakita sa 'yo kung gaano s'ya kagaling.. Pero ipapakita n'ya kung ano talaga s'ya as a person.." tumigil si Kyungsoo kasabay ng pagtigil ng haplos niya sa buhok ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya man lang namalayan na nasusuklay na niya ng mga daliri ang buhok ni Baekhyun. Isang buntong hininga na naman at nagpatuloy siya. 

 

"Saka isa pa, hindi mo din makikitang nilalamangan n'ya 'yung iba? Hindi s'ya competitive? Gusto n'ya lang talaga sumali.." isang mahabang buntong hininga na naman. Hindi na nasundan ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Umupo naman si Baekhyun nang mapansin na masyado nang emosyonal si Kyungsoo. At alam niyang hindi lang paghanga ang nararamdaman ng kaibigan ngayon.

 

Hindi lang paghanga ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin ngayon.

 

Dahan dahan siyang umupo sa tabi ng nakayukong si Kyungsoo. Nakangiti pa rin si Kyungsoo pero halata niya nang paiyak na ito, sa pagkibot ng labi nito at ang mahingal nitong magsasalita. Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kaniya at nakumpirma niya ang hinala nang makitang namamasa na ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Sobrang perfect n'ya para sa 'kin, Baek," mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng mahinang pagsinghot nito. Nakangiti namang pinunasan ni Baekhyun ng tissue ng Jollibee ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Sobrang layo n'ya din," natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Ilang segundo pa at narinig na niya ang mahinang paghikbi nito. Nakangiti pa rin niyang niyakap si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya mang sabihin na may pag asa ito kay Jongin, dahil mayron naman talaga at ayaw lang nilang makielam at unahan si Jongin umamin, ayaw niya ring paasahin si Kyungsoo. Bagkus, niyakap nalang niya nang mas mahigpit pa si Kyungsoo.

 

Yakap niya nang mahigpit si Kyungsoo hanggang makatulog ito. Napag isip isip na rin ni Baekhyun na makitulog na rin sa tabi ng kaibigan.

 

Hinanda niya nalang ang sarili sa malaking posibilidad na pagdakdak ng nanay niya sa kaniya bukas dahil sa hindi niya pag-uwi.

 

\----

 

"'Hipan mo kasi, tanga," natatawang sabi ni Sehun habang iniipit ng kutsara niya ang namuong pinong paminta sa mainit at umuusok niyang lugaw sa gilid ng mangkok.

 

Kasabay ng maingay na paghigop ni Mingyu ang pagtaas din ng kilay nito. Napailing ang kasamang binata sa init ng lugaw at sa naparaming maanghang na mantika sa lugaw niya. Tinapik naman ni Sehun sa likod ang binata.

 

Lumabas si Jongin mula sa kusina na may dalang isang pitsel ng orange juice at tatlong baso. Dahan dahan niyang nilapag ang pitsel. Dahan dahan din niyang binaba ang isang baso sa harap niya at sa tabi ng mangkok ng lugaw ni Mingyu. At maingay na binaba ang huling baso sa harap ni Sehun. Hindi naman siya pinansin nito.

 

Umupo na si Jongin at nagsimulang haluin ang lugaw niya. Napangiti nang may makita siyang paa ng manok.

 

"Tikman mo yung bituka," 

 

Rinig niyang sabi ni Sehun. Tumingin naman si Jongin mula sa pagkakayuko niya at nakitang nakaabang si Sehun habang hinihipan ni Mingyu ang laman sa kutsara. Kita niya ang ngiti ng kapatid at pagtangu-tango nito.

 

"Malambot yung bituka, no? Favorite mo 'yan 'di ba?" sabi na naman ni Sehun.

 

Palipat lipat naman ang tingin niya mula sa hinahalong niyang lugaw na umuusok pa rin at kay Sehun na buo ang atensyon sa kapatid niya. Kumunot ang noo niya nang magtama ang mga mata nila ni Sehun. Lalo pa siyang nagduda nang naglagay si Sehun ng isang hintuturo sa mga labi. At hindi nga nagsalita o nag ingay si Jongin.

 

Nagsalin siya ng juice sa baso ng kapatid at kay Sehun. Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pagsasalin ng juice sa baso niya nang magsalita na ang mokong.

 

"Kumusta si Jeonghan?"

 

Natatawang binaba ni Jongin ang pitsel sa lamesa at pinanood kung paano bumibigay ang kapatid niya sa mga patibong ni Sehun. Napailing nalang siya na may kasamang pagtawa.

 

 Nung may kumatok kanina sa pinto nila at makitang may dalang plastic si Sehun ng mga nakabalot nang lugaw, wala naman siyang hinala na may dalang motibo na naman ang mokong. Dahil mahilig naman talaga magdala ng plain lugaw ang kaibigan sa tuwing bibisita ito sa kanila.

 

Pero nang makita niya ang balot ng tigbebenteng tokwa na lumalangoy sa toyo at kalamansi,  isang plastic ng piniritong baga at tatlong nilagang itlog; bigla ang sipa ng duda sa utak ni Jongin. Lalo pa nang makitang puno ng bituka ang bawat isang order ng lugaw. Tumataginting na 150pesos lang naman ang ginastos ng kaibigan.

 

"Sabi n'ya wala daw s'yang jowa," sabi ni Mingyu habang kumukuha ng tokwa sa kulay green na plastic plate. Napangisi naman si Sehun.

 

"Nasabi mo bang kailangan ko ang number n'ya?" excited na tanong ni Sehun. Nilabas ni Mingyu ang cellphone mula sa bulsa at binigay sa ngiting aso na katabi niya.

 

"U. Jeonghan," sabi ni Mingyu. Agad namang hinanap ni Sehun sa mahabang listahan ng letter U sa contacts ni Mingyu ang pangalan ng pinapantasya. Nandidiring nakatingin si Jongin sa kumekembot na kaibigan pagkatapos i-save ang number ni Jeonghan; bagong biktima ng mapagmahal na puso ni Sehun.

 

"Sigurado ka bang p'wede ka na makipag date sa iba? Hindi pa naman kayo nakakapag usap ni Luhan, 'di ba?" tanong ni Jongin, nakangiwi sa nakagat na sili. Naiinis niyang sinubo ang isang buong adidas sa bibig ng kapatid na may konsensyang tumawa sa miserableng niyang buhay. Gumanti naman si Mingyu ng paglagay ng buto ng kalamansi sa baso ng juice ni Jongin.

 

Gaganti pa sana siya nang mapansin na natahimik si Sehun sa pagbanggit ng pangalan ni Luhan.

 

"Tapos na kami. Mula nu'ng sinabi n'yang sa sa Bulacan na s'ya lilipat," halata ang magkahalong inis at lungkot sa tono ng pananalita nito. Madiin din ang pagtusok nito ng tinidor sa tokwa. Medyo natakot si Jongin na baka mahati sa dalawa ang plastic plate na binili pa ng nanay niya sa NOVO.

 

"Okay lang 'yan," biglang sabi ni Mingyu. Nilapit ng kapatid niya ang plato ng baga sa harap nito. Naghahanap ng malaking piraso ng baga. "Hindi naman kayo e".

 

Halos mabitawan ni Jongin ang hawak na babasaging mangkok at pinigil ang tawang namumuo sa lalamunan niya. Dahil may lamang lugaw ang bibig niya at sa simpatya niya sa kaibigang mukhang sobrang naoffend sa sinabi ni Mingyu.

 

"Mahal namin ang isa't isa!" depensa ni Sehun. Hinintay ni Jongin na sumagot ang matabil na dila ni Mingyu.

 

"Pero bakit hindi kayo? Dapat pinag usapan n'yo 'yang dalawa e," naiirita na ring sabi ni Mingyu. Kung mayroon mang eksperto sa pag ibig, ang kapatid n'ya 'yon. Kaya naiintidihan n'yang wala ding masagot si Sehun. Tahimik na lamang itong nakatitig sa wala nang laman na mangkok sa harap. Rinig niya rin ang pagbulong ni Mingyu ng 'anong mahal? Baka nagmahalan! Nakaraan na!'. Pero mas tinuon niya ang pansin sa kaibigan.

 

"Sabi n'ya hindi s'ya handa e," pag amin ni Sehun. Nagulat din si Jongin sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Hindi naman kasi nagsabi si Sehun sa kaniya na may sinabi si Luhan tungkol sa malabo nilang relasyon.

 

Tumangu-tango si Mingyu at tumingin kay Sehun.

 

"Ibig sabihin n'on, gusto ka n'ya pero hindi sapat para maging kayo talaga! Hindi pantay pag ibig n'yo," paliwanag nito habang nagsasawsaw ng baga sa matamis na suka ni Tonyo.

 

"Pa'no kung natakot lang pala s'ya?" tanong pa din ni Sehun. Napailing naman si Mingyu.

 

"Ano bang dapat n'ya ikatakot?"

 

"Kasi nga aalis s'ya e," dahilan ni Sehun at sumandal sa sandalan ng upuan. Wala ang mapang-alaska na ekspresyon nito sa mukha na bahagyang nakakapag-alala kay Jongin.

 

"Sige. Sabihin nating aalis s'ya. Pero ang selfish n'ya naman kung hindi n'ya man lang nilinaw nung una palang na wala pala s'yang balak na gawin kayong official. Alam n'ya namang aalis s'ya e! Kaya pala iwas s'ya kapag tinatanong s'ya kung kayo na," naiinis pa ring sabi ni Mingyu. Napailing nalang si Jongin.

 

Hawak naman ni Sehun ang cellphone niya. Nakatitig sa screen. Sumilip naman si Mingyu at sumimangot.

 

"I-text mo na! Baka si Jeonghan na pala ang 'The One' mo," nang aasar na sabi ni Mingyu sa katabi.

 

"Parehas kayong magkapatid," bagot na bulong ni Sehun. Natatawang binato ni Jongin ng tangkay na sili ang kaibigan sa mukha.

 

"At least, hindi number ni Juaning yung nakuha ko," pang aasar pa ni Mingyu. Agad namang napaungol si Sehun.

 

"Pwede ba?! Please lang?! Please?! Hindi ko naman sinasadya!" pagtatanggol ni Sehun sa sarili habang gigil na nagtatype sa cellphone. Pigil ni Jongin ang sarili niyang tawa.

 

"Tanga mo kasi e!"

 

Sabay na tumawa ang magkapatid. Tumayo si Mingyu hawak ang cellphone niya at madramang ginaya ang malagim na bangungot ni Sehun na nangyari nuong martes ng umaga sa harap ng CAS department.

 

"Hello, pwede makuha number mo?" paggaya ni Mingyu sa ginawa ni Sehun. Tawang tawa na humawak si Jongin sa tiyan habang bukas na bukas ang bibig niya kakatawa sa nangyari sa kaibigan.

 

"Hindi ko naman alam na si Johnny pala yon e!" sagot pa rin ni Sehun habang pinapanood ang in-sync na pang aasar ng magkapatid sa kaniya. Tumayo pa si Jongin at tumalikod. Kinalabit naman ni Mingyu ang kuya niya. Perpektong nagaya ni Jongin ang ekspresyon ni Johnny ng umagang iyon na ikinahagalpak na naman ng tawa nina Mingyu at Jongin.

 

"Mga buang! Mga walang puso! Pagkatapos kayong ilibre!" nagmamaktol na sabi ni Sehun. Hindi pa rin matigil ang tawa ng dalawang magkapatid. Ramdam niya ang namumuong bagyo sa itaas ng ulo niya. Pero hinayaan niya muna na tumawa ang dalawa. Lalo na si Jongin na pumapalu-palo pa sa lamesa.

 

Nilabas niya ang bomba nang mahimasmasan na si Jongin.

 

"Isusumbong ko kay Baekhyun na may picture ka DP ni Kyungsoo sa facebook!" sabi niya sabay tayo at labas ng pinto.

 

Nakangisi siyang naglakad palabas ng gate habang pinapakinggan ang pagtawag at pagsusumamo ni Jongin.

 

\-------

 

Tahimik ang mga bakla at ang mga babaeng assistant. Mabilis pero sakto at maingat ang mga kilos ng mga staff sa ilalim ng matalim na pagtitig ni Heechul.

 

'Pasok sa kaliwang tainga, labas sa kanan', payo ni Baekhyun sa mga tagasunod na hindi pa masyadong kilala ang beteranong make up artist. Ang kaninang masayang si Kyungsoo sa kaalamang kasama ni Mingyu na pupunta sa make up trial ang kuya nito, dahil sa tyansa na rin na baka sumali talaga si Jongin katulad ng sinabi ng chismosong si Sehun sa kanila ni Baekhyun, ay hindi rin napigilan ang bahagyang takot na nadama.

 

_Nagsimula ang lahat nang magkamali sa pagkuha ng customer ang manikuristang si Tao. Ang trabaho ni Baekhyun na tawagan ang magkapatid na Jongin at Mingyu -na pinasa niya sa magaling niyang pinsan na ggss na si Joy- na pinasa naman ni Joy sa walang alam na si Tao._

 

_Lalong nagpanting ang tainga ng masungit na make up artist nang magsisihan na ang dalawa. Pero mukhang nagising si Heechul sa maling parte ng kama at nabaling ang kumukulong dugo nito sa tahimik at nagmamaganda na namang si Baekhyun._

 

_"Tingnan mo yung shade nito. Parang bagay sa 'kin-" naputol ang sasabihin sana ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo nang mapansin nya ang natahimik na kapaligiran. Nilibot niya ang mga mata at nakitang nakatayo sa gilid nya si Heechul, na nakataas na ang kilay sa kawawang binata._

 

_"Sa 'yo ko inutos na kontakin na si Jongin at Mingyu, 'di ba?" Mahinahon na tanong nito pero alam ni Kyungsoo na malayo sa pagiging kalmado ang boss nila. Base sa higpit ng hawak nito sa isang peluka na hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan nanggaling._

 

_Tahimik na tumayo si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan at nilapag sa lamesa ang bagong highlighter na pinagkakaabalahan nila ni Kyungsoo. Dahan dahan na ding tumayo si Kyungsoo bangkong kinauupuan sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Tahimik na yumuko si Baekhyun._

 

_"Tingnan mo na ang nangyari. Alam mo namang loyal tayo sa magkapatid. Silang dalawa lang dapat ang customer natin sa pageant next week pero etong kwek-kwek na 'to," sabi ni Heechul habang nakaduro ang daliring kumikinang sa sunud-sunod na singsing sa nakasimangot na si Tao, "tumawag ng ibang customer! Sige nga! Sino mag aasikaso d'on kay Daniel?! Nakakahiya na mag-cancel!" madramang binato ni Heechul sa lapag ang pelukang hawak at matalim ang titig nito nang nilibot ang mga matang tumigil kay Baekhyun, na nakahalukipkip pa rin sa sarili._

 

_Bigla ang kabang dumaloy sa likod ni Kyungsoo nang tumingin sa kaniya ang boss. Tiningnan siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa, at pabalik sa namumutla na naman niyang mata. Kasabay ng pintig ng puso ni Kyungsoo ang biglang pagtango ni Heechul._

 

_"Kyungsoo. Ikaw nalang gumawa ng trial kay Daniel mamaya. Baekhyun. Ayusan mo si Jongin mamaya. Tingnan mo na kung anong babagay sa kan'yang look for next week. At ikaw, Joy. 'Wag lalandi kay Meng. Hahablutin ko na 'yang buhok mo," tumango si Baekhyun. Tangong pang-propesyonal. Nakasimangot namang umupo si Joy sa kaninang inuupuan na bangko ni Kyungsoo, tahimik na inayos ang mga brush at make up sa ibabaw ng vanity table._

 

_Hindi naman makakilos si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya pa nasusubukan mag-solo make-up artist sa isang customer. Hanggang paglagay ng contact lense at pagpunas ng mukha palang ang nagagawa niya. Hindi din maikakaila na mas magaling pa si Tao kumpara sa kaniya. At paano kung may masugatan siya ng kuko niyang parang lagari? Sumunod nalang pala dapat siya kay Jongdae tuwing sinasabihan siya nitong huwag ngumatngat ng kuko._

 

At nagsimula na nga ang kalbaryo ng buhay ni Kyungsoo.

 

Kaninang pagpunta ni Daniel, ng matangkad at mabangong si Daniel na halos ikatirik ng mata ni Joy sa tabi niya, lalong nadagdagan ang kaba niya. Lalo pa nang may gulat sa mukha nito pagkabanggit ni Heechul na si Kyungsoo ang magiging make up artist niya ngayong trial at para sa darating na pageant. May gulat man sa parte ni Daniel, mabilis naman itong nawala at napalitan ng masiyahing ngiti ng binata. Hindi din napigil ni Baekhyun na pansinin ang dalawang ngipin ni Daniel sa harap, na lalong nakapagpadagdag ng charm nito.

 

Tahimik na sinusubukan ni Kyungsoo ang foundation sa isang pisngi ni Daniel ang tumawa ang binata. Hindi na halos makita ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata nito.

 

"Sorry. Tensed ka kasi saka angbagal mo mag lagay ng.. Ano ba tawag d'yan?" nagtatakang tanong ni Daniel. Tumingin naman si Kyungsoo sa hawak na foundation.

 

"Foundation," sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Ayun. Sanay kasi ako kay Joy e," sabi ni Daniel. Napaismid si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang mas sanay at bihasa si Joy mag-make up kaysa sa kaniya. Pero nakaramdaman pa rin ng kapiranggot na inis si Kyungsoo.

 

"Ngayon lang kasi ako nakapag-solo make up. Pasensya na," sabi ni Kyungsoo habang naghahanap ng pulang shade ng eyeshadow na babagay kay Daniel. Ngumiti namang ang binata at umiling.

 

"Hindi. Okey lang. Kung may tiwala sa 'yo si Heechul e," nakangiting turan ni Daniel na ikinangiti din ni Kyungsoo. Lagi namang may first time sa lahat ng bagay.

 

Abala si Kyungsoo sa paglalagay ng highlight sa collarbone ni Daniel nang marinig niya ang matinis na tili ni Tao.

 

"Aray!!" kasabay ng maarteng tili ni Tao ang pagtawa ni Mingyu habang nakaturo sa kawawang manikyurista.

 

"Sorry! Bakit kasi nand'yan ka sa pinto?!" tawa pa rin nang tawa si Mingyu. Pumasok na ng kwarto ang binata at binaba nito ang bag nito sa isang bakanteng upuan. Umupo naman ito sa isan pang bangko.

 

"Hello, Baek," masayang bati ni Mingyu sa make up artist. Matamis namang ngumiti si Baekhyun sa binata.

 

"Nasa'n kuya mo?" tanong ni Baekhyun habang pasimpleng sumulyap kay Kyungsoo na tahimik na nagpupunas ng tissue sa kamay. Busy kumuha ng selfies si Daniel habang inaayos ni Joy ang buhok ng binata.

 

Saglit umangat ang paningin ni Mingyu mula sa cellphone para tumingin kay Baekhyun.

 

"May binili lang sa baba 'yun d'yan kay tita Borja," sabi nito at nagpatuloy na magcellphone. Tumango nalang si Baekhyun at tumingin ulit kay Kyungsoo na hindi malaman kung saan ipapatong ang ginamit na tissue dahil sa dami ng nakapatong na make up sa tabing lamesa. Lahat sila napatingin nang bumukas ang pinto.

 

At halos mahimatay si Baekhyun nang makita niya ang postura ng kaibigan. Parang hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na talagang nandito si Jongin para sa make up trial. 

 

Talagang sasali ng pageant si Jongin.

 

Nakangiti namang pumasok ang nabanggit na binata, isa isang yumuko at bumati naman sa mga pamilyar nang staff ni Heechul. Hindi nakaligtas sa matinik na mga mata ni Baekhyun ang nagtatakang mga mata ni Jongin na nakatingin kay Kyungsoo. Nakatayo ang binata habang nakatitig kay Kyungsoo na para bang naghihintay ng eksplanasyon. Siya na ang bumasag ng katahimikan dahil kita na niya ang nag uumapaw na kaba ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Jongin! Upo ka sa tabi ni Daniel, du'n sa kabila," naglakad naman si Jongin palapit sa kanang parte ni Daniel pero ang mga mata nito ay nasa gawi ni Kyungsoo, na nakatayo naman sa kaliwang banda ni Daniel.

 

"So ganu'n pa rin ba? Walang masyadong make up, no? Konting highlight?" tanong ni Baekhyun na pumwesto na sa likod ni Jongin. Kumuha ng ilang palette, binuksan lahat at sinubukan sa sariling balat. "Okey ka lang na if medyo citrus gamitin ko sa 'yo?" tanong niya. Wala siyang nakuhang sagot at tumingin sa salamin, para lang makitang ang buong atensyon ni Jongin ay na kay Kyungsoo na abalang tinatanggal ang make up ni Daniel.

 

Nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun, mas malakas at pati si Kyungsoo at napatigil saglit para tumingin. Pati ang inaasikaso nitong binata na tumingin patagilid kay Jongin. Magalang at masuyong ngumiti si Daniel kay Jongin.

 

"Orange, huh? Saka konting gold?" tanong ulit ni Baekhyun pero hindi na siya naghintay ng kung anu mang sagot. Inanggulo niya ang mukha ni Jongin paharap sa salamin at nagsimulang lagyan ng highlight ang cheekbone nito.

 

"Wala bang foundation?" tanong ni Jongin habang papikit pikit, bahagyang sumasayad ang brush sa pilikata niya.

 

Sa tagal nang pagsali ni Jongin sa pageant, madalas na din at medyo kabisado na niya ang proseso. Hindi nawawala ang foundation. Konti man ang nilalagay sa kaniya para hindi maitago ang tunay na kulay ng kanyang kayumangging balat, na mahal ni Jongin tungkol sa sarili niya dahil isa ito sa mga dahilan ng malaking gastos ng mga pageant contestant -tanned skin-, meron pa ring nilalagay sa kaniya. Para daw iwas pawis at iwas pores.

 

Madalas ikutan ni Jongin ng mata ang mga dahilan na katulad nuon. Dahil hindi naman titingnan ng mga judges kung kita ba ang bakas na pinag iwanan ng taghiyawat niya. 

 

Pero ngayong nakikita na niya ang importansya nito sa mga make up artist na katulad ni Baekhyun, sino siya para husgahan ang mga taong gusto iexplore ang pagiging confident sa sarili? At saka kumpleto ang mga gamit ni Baekhyun. Siguradong merong foundation si Baekhyun na akma para sa balat niya. At iba pang mga gamit ni Baekhyun na hindi niya alam. Pero libo ang halaga.

 

"Walang foundation na magaganap. Balat mo ang pinaka matibay na pundasyon," sagot ni Baekhyun na may halong pagmamayabang. Napakunot naman ang noo niya dahil wala siyang naintidihan. Dinutdot ni Baekhyun ng hintuturo ang bumbunan ni Jongin. Nganing lilingon si Jongin nang marinig ang mahinang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo pero mabilis ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun para ituwid ang ulo niya paharap sa salamin.

 

"Ang ibig kong sabihin, mas maganda kung makikita ang tunay mong kulay! Saka dagdag points kapag pinawisan ka pa," pang aasar ni Baekhyun. Napa ismid si Jongin. Alam niyang maganda sa paningin ang kulay niya. Lalo pa kung nasa ilalim siya ng araw at nagpapawis. Pero hindi niya ipinagmamalaki iyon. Aminado man siyang alam niya ang angking kakisigan, ayaw naman niyang makita siya ng mga tao sa ganuon lamang na perspektibo. Matipuno. Maton.

 

Kaya wala rin siyang hiya na tumayo ng club tungkol sa feminism. At ipakita ang malambot niyang personalidad sa mga tao. Ang pagsuot niya ng long dress sa pageant ay hindi naman nakakabawas sa pagiging lalaki niya. Sa katulad ding pagkakataon, hindi niya ikahihiya ang tunay niyang kasarian. Kung bisexual man siya. At hindi siya mapapagod ihatid sa mga tao na hindi pagiging bisexual niya ang dahilan kung bakit siya nagsusuot ng mga "pangbabaeng" damit. Patuloy niya pa rin ipapahayag na ang mga damit ay hindi limitado sa kasarian lamang. Walang kinalaman ang pagiging bisexual niya sa kagustuhan niyang magsuot ng crop top. Dahilan para mas lalo siyang mahalin ni Heechul at bigyan siya ng discount sa bawat make up session.

 

Sana lang din at may points iyon kay Kyungsoo.

 

"Wow.. Matatalo na 'ata kami n'yan," mapanukso pero magalang na kantiyaw ni Daniel. Tinago ni Jongin ang namumuong inis sa pagngiti nalang sa katabing binata. Akala ni Jongin ay matatapos na sa ganuon ang usapan. Pero mukhang idolo talaga siya ng sophomore na binatang ito. 

 

"Sobrang idol kita. Minsan nga gusto ko magpapicture kaso nahihiya ako. Saka sobrang idol ko perspective mo sa mga bagay. Fan mo 'ko," nakangiting sabi nito na halos hindi na makita ang mga mata. Aminado si Jongin na nakakatuwang makita ang dalawang ngipin nito sa harap at halos manlambot siya dahil mukhang apat na taong bata lang ang binata. Pero nauwi sa magalang at palakaibigan na ngiti ang naisagot niya nang makitang nakangiti din si Kyungsoo sa binatang sophomore.

 

"Tapos ka na ba?" tanong ni Jongin. Iniwasan niyang makaramdaman ng pagsisisi o guilt dahil mukhang masyadong tunog marahas ang naging tanong niya. Gusto niya lang malaman kung bakit nakaupo pa rin ito. Mukhang naging marahas nga ang pagtanong niya dahil sa sa naramdaman niyang paghigpit ng hawak ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya habang inaayos nito ang eye shadow sa kanang mata niya.

 

Ngiti ng pagkapanalo ang naramdaman ni Jongin nang magiliw na tumayo si Daniel at tumabi sa kapatid niyang nagcecellphone sa sofa.

 

Nanigas ang ngiti niya nang umupo si Kyungsoo sa inabandonang bangko ni Daniel.

 

\---

 

Tahimik na inaayos ni Kyungsoo ang bawat make up at brushes na nakakalat sa vanity table. Palihim siyang sumusulyap sa katabing si Jongin at pilit iniiwasan ang mapanghusgang mga mata ng kaibigan. Ilang beses na siyang nahuli ni Baekhyun na pinapanuod ang bawat paghikab ni Jongin.

 

"Bagay ba sakin kapag orange saka aqua blue?" suhestiyon ni Jongin. Kinuha ito ni Kyungsoo bilang pagkakataon ng pagkakaroon ng dahilan para tingnan ang binata nang walang pagtago ng mga sulyap. Lihim namang napangiti si Baekhyun.

 

"Parang bagay sa kan'ya kung yung eye shadow n'ya 'yung orange and blue. Parang angganda lang kasi kung medyo odd tingnan sa kan'ya yung color," sagot ni Kyungsoo na mukhang excited sa ideya. Kinapalan na niya ang mukha sa pagsagot. Kanina niya pa naman kinapalan ang mukha nang umupo siya sa tabi ni Jongin. Una, dahil malakas ang loob niyang maglakas loob. Pangalawa, kanina pa nanghihina ang mga tuhod niya; mula nang kanina pang pagpunta ni Jongin. 

 

Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi isantabi ang ideya at gawin nalang mamaya ang suhestiyon ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng make up na sinusubukan niya kay Jongin ngayon.

 

Nakangiti pa rin si Kyungsoo na sinuklian din ni Jongin ng mas matamis na ngiti. Kung hindi pa napansin ni Jongin ang pamumula ng pisngi at tainga ni Kyungsoo, baka hindi na kayanin ni Baekhyun ang katangahan ng dalawa. Kailangan niya ng kaunting hangin. Masyado siyang nasasakal sa nag uumapaw na katangahan ng dalawa.

 

"Sandali lang. Aayusin ko pala muna yung kay Mingyu. May reklamo kapatid mo. Lagyan daw s'ya ng highlight sa collarbone," nakairap na sabi ni Baekhyun bago naglakad papunta kay Mingyu, na busys kausap si Daniel tungkol sa kung anumang bagay bagay.

 

Naiwan si Kyungsoo at Jongin. Na naman. Inaayos ni Jongin ang buhok niya nang mahuli niya sa vanity mirror ang walang tinag na pagtitig ni Kyungsoo. Sampung segundo at hindi alam ni Jongin paano nakakaya ni Kyungsoo na hindi pumikit ng ganuon katagal. Samantalang siya, nakatatlong pikit na sa sampung segundo. Nang hindi pa rin tumitinag si Kyungsoo sa pagtitig ng repleksyon niya sa salamin, si Jongin na ang bumasag ng katahimikan. Ngumiti muna siya bago lumingon sa katabi.

 

"So.. Balita ko ikaw na make up artist ni Daniel ah?" nanunuksong sabi niya. Natawa siya nang bahagya nang manlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo kasunod ng pag iling nito.

 

"Hindi sa ganu'n! Wala lang kasing ibang make up artist si Heechul kaya no choice s'ya kundi isalang ako," paliwanag niya. Nakangiti namang tumango si Jongin. Pinilit iwasan ni Kyungsoo tumitig sa tainga ni Jongin. Bakit pati tainga ni Jongin, angganda titigan? Wala na bang pangit sa taong ito?

 

"Nagulat lang ako. Ang alam ko kasi, komportable ka lang sa pag-assist. Medyo hurt lang ako na hindi ako una mong customer," sagot ni Jongin. Seryosong sagot ni Jongin na may kasamang ngiti. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pag init ng mga pisngi niya. Alam niya rin na bumubuka at sumasara ang bibig niya sa paghahagilap ng tamang salita. Tama bang sabihin kay Jongin na ito naman ang una sa puso niya? Una sa lahat ng rason? Sa lahat ng kasiguraduhan at pagdududa? Una sa lahat ng sagot at mga tanong? Una sa listahan ng mga taong iniisip niya sa umaga? Una at nag iisa sa pagal niyang puso't isipan?

 

"Uhm.. Uhh... Sorry! Nautusan lang naman ako!" mabilis pero mahina pa rin niyang protesta kasabay ng pagwasiwas niya ng mga kamay tanda ng pagtanggi. Tila musika namansa pandinig niya ang tawa ni Jongin.

 

"Biro lang," nakangiting sabi nito. "Pero isang tanong."

 

Napalingon muli si Kyungsoo sa binata mula sa pagkakayuko niya. Maling desisyon dahil mas lalo atang uminit ang pakiramdam niya. Gumapang ang init muna sa leeg niya hanggang bumbunan niyang pinapawisan na.

 

"Kung choice mo ba, ako pipiliin mo?"

 

Masyadong malandi at mapanukso ang mga salita. Kung ibang tao ito, baka magbigay na ng isang buong manila paper na leksyon si Kyungsoo. Pero si Jongin ito. Si Jongin na sinabi ang mga katagang iyon sa mahina at maingat na tono. Mapanlinlang na tanong ngunit may kaakibat na kainosentihan at purong kuryosidad. At sino ba si Kyungsoo para magsinungaling sa nilalang na ito?

 

"Ikaw talaga unang gusto kong maayusan," masuyo pero matatag niyang sagot. Ikinangiti naman ito ni Jongin. Humarap ang binata sa salamin sa saglit na panahon. Humarap muli sa kaniya pagkatapos ng ilang segundo.

 

Nilapit ni Jongin bahagya ang katawan sa kausap. Hindi sila nagdikit, halos dalawang talampakan ang layo sa isa't isa ngunit ang paglapit ni Jongin ng ilang pulgada ay tila pagyaya ng siklab sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Napahigpit ang kapit niya sa malaking make up palette sa ibabaw ng mga hita niya.

 

"Kyungsoo.." marahan at masuyong pagtawag ni Jongin sa pangalan niya.

 

Rinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagalit na mga salita ni Baekhyun kay Joy na tumigil kakahampas at kakatawa sa mga biro ni Mingyu. Rinig niya ang palitan ng mga salita nina Daniel at Tao sa isa't isa. Rinig niya ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya habang unti unti naman ang pagbakas ng ngiti sa mga labi ni Jongin. Naging malabo na ang paligid. Tanging si Jongin at nararamdaman na lamang niya ang malinaw.

 

Mahina ang "Hmm?" na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Salamat sa pagkunbinsi sa 'king sumali sa pageant," simula ni Jongin. May bakas ng hiya sa arko ng mga labi nito. Isa pa ang bahagyang pagkagat ni Jongin sa pang ilalim na labi nito at ang saglit na pagsulyap ni Jongin paibaba bago muling tumingin sa kaniya na may kasama na ngayong mas komportableng ngiti. Hindi na naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang biglang pagpigil ng tibok ng puso niya at ang nakakabinging tunog ng antisipasyon.

 

"Kung manalo man ako, para rin sa 'yo," mahinang saad ni Jongin bago siya nito bigyan ng ngiting walang kasing tamis, bahagyang labas ang mga ngipin at ang tila paa ng agilang wrinkles ni Jongin sa gilid ng mga mata. Ang dimple nito sa cheekbone na lalong nagpahigit ng hininga ni Kyungsoo.

 

Wala na siyang naramdaman kundi init at lamig sa buong gabing iyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed. huhu :(


End file.
